narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Koukishi
Archives *I *II *III NOTE: Although I am NOT an Administrator, I'll be happy to service anyone that asks for my help! ^_^ NOTE: I have archived my talk page. To view past conversations, just click the Roman Numerals to the right. Sincerely, ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester ~Home~ 22:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Help Again Is there anyway I can get the Admins to approve my Bloodlines faster, I have messaged all of them and it has been over a week since then. RandomSil 09:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 i see you notice one of my rps will you be joining in it?Shirokei1 21:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) if thats your idea of a riddle i'll stay back and fight my original target first and see what you'll do later.Shirokei1 21:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that i forget to edit some times lol it looks like we notice you hidding in the trees its your move..will you fight?or flee or talk?Shirokei1 05:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Partnership Will do mate. I'll be back on in a little over half an hour so you start and I'll join in a little while.JetTalk 13:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika godmod if thats the case then you being able to plant a paper bomb on shirokei that he can't get off what so ever isn't fair either. but I fixed what you said so lets countinue with the story. Derekmatthews33 14:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Renkinjutsu Dude I just read through your Renkinjutsu and found it to be very interest. Would you mind if I created a character with those abilities? Like Bakuha's cousin or something? Cheers! JetTalk 11:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks buddy. And sure thing, its your tech so you have a right in overlooking the character. Peace. JetTalkJet'ika No problem.JetTalk 15:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Hey. While I was working on the character, Shiratori correctly pointed out that i cant have links with characters from another story line. So my character cant be linked to bakuha if i want to use him in my story. So i think making a character with renkinjutsu would need a completely new story line from what i had thought for him. but i wanted to explore that avenue as i kind of liked the background story i had thought, so i think i'll leave the renkinjutsu and rename him and continue with the same backgound. Thanks a lot for allowing me to create a char with your tech and maybe i could make one some other time if you are still willing. Cheers! JetTalk 16:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika wanna join my rp story called new beginnings hey wanna join my rp I have a sign-up page and the info for it is on new beginnings and sign-up is on New beginnnings:sign-up page so if you interested just hit me with a message. Derekmatthews33 13:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Almighty Panda <.< So after reading some posts about our characters all having seperate universes unless they interact together in a roleplay, meaning you can make Jinchuuriki <.< (Gawd spelling saucks...) anyway, what are the rules with that. Also with the rinnegan and uchiha. (I heard its 1 Uchiha per person.)RandomSil 14:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry It's late I get weird when it is late, I was reading something earlier on my iPhone regarding usage of characters and such. I didn't read to much into it, but it was posted about a month ago. Basically what I wanted to know is, what are the rules with the Tailed Beasts, can any one make a character controlling it or are there rules about it? Also to clear things up I can make a Rinnegan user and I can make an Uchiha clan member? But with the (No Sharigan) Does that mean my Uchiha clan member can't have it, or someone not from the clan can't have it (Like Kakashi)? sorry man sorry man obakemono's abilitys of sesory control is perfect no amount of normal training can match its power maybe if its only with the obake but its in a perfect stage your eye site and depth perecption is all all under my control sadly its effecting dereku also.Shirokei1 04:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) plus i'm the first person even with that type of skill no one could even tain to stop it unless they seen it in action and lived. RE: Ruji's Situation He was an Uchiha from Kiri. Hence the seven swordsmen. The raikage part was added when I was changing his background info. reverted it so that got left behind. Check him out in a day or so and everything will become clear. Cheers! JetTalk 17:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika why did you take my team off the list why did you do that I thought we could put the teams there whats up. Derekmatthews33 17:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 May Join So do all participating members of NF need to have four characters in order to run their teams? If so I will see how together I can get a team together by the 18th. RandomSil 20:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) read obake i have already edited obake so there is a massive weak point its not god moding lol its just hard to hit me. its a massive blind spot formed by blinding your right eye its one of the things needed to get obakemono its so i'm not god moding and the head guys have all been telling me to fix it and i just finish today ok so will shirokei pass your needed limits for a team member?Shirokei1 02:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) also if you most know were i found that skill it was from claymore the series its a really cheap ability for 1 on 1 fighters Shirokei1 02:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol Kou, you know that we have to get our guys ready for the tournament before the 18th? Well, the 18th, that's my birthday :P Kai - Talk 15:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Wave Release Sure, you can use Wave Release; but since it is a unique release to The Village Hidden in the Pools try and work with it. As to the request to join the Tournament, I will have to decline your invitation ty anyway tho.--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 21:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Tournament hello i have my team of 3 ninja for the tournament if you could can you add this 3 man team to the list of teams i'll send the last name for my team soon the name of the team will be team Akeru.Shirokei1 02:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) (shirokei gawa , sol , buddha) last member is tentai for team akeru Shirokei1 08:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) do you know anyone that would rp with me hey do you know anyone that would rp with me I want to countinue training for the tournament this saturday. Derekmatthews33 20:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Eight-tailed beast here is the link to my character it would be awesome if you would let me join your story his name is Urufu Hoshi so check it out when you have time thank you. Derekmatthews33 17:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Dark Release Well if dark release cant be my clan's kekkei genkai? Could the kekkei genkai be sealed into me? By the same seal that killed my parents in my bio? Tourney Is the tournament page you started open to post for other teams now or are we to wait? JetTalk 19:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Dude a small problem. I had already listed Kori as the host of the five tails for the tourney. So how can Bō Sǐwáng also be the host and be in the tournament? Aren't there only one host per tailed beast allowed? Cheers! JetTalk 21:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Er..Who exactly are you asking me to remove? JetTalk 22:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika From my character? JetTalk 22:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Oh. This conversation was too confusing. :) Btw mind taking a look at this and letting me know what you think of it? Cheers! JetTalk 22:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika tourney my opponents aren't here I wonder where they are Derekmatthews33 13:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 what is going on why is no one fighting and why is no one showing up does that mean I win automaticlly since they are not here and whats up your battle you guys suddenly stopped is your opponent eating or gone whats up. Derekmatthews33 14:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 did you cancel the tournament no one is fighting man this is so depressing I was looking forward to this all week now no one is fighting even you. Derekmatthews33 16:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Oops! Well I really liked yours so tried making something like that...want me to change it? ~ Sid Mi Casa 11:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth Ah..really sorry about that...seem to have got off on the wrong foot with you..the template was an edited version of Jet'ika's. Don't know if you know him, but he actually told me to make one and showed his as a reference. Really sorry if I irked you in any way and hope you win't hold this against me. Peace ~ Sid Mi Casa 11:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth I hope we can be friends too :)..thanks for the invite..just asked Jet'ika why he didn't tell me about the chat and apparently we can't access the chat at our hostel(we are at the same uni, so same hostel)..so according to him we can't use chat from here..but i am better at bypassing stuff like this than him:p so just might find a way to use it :)... see you around..Peace! ~ Sid Mi Casa 11:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth Ya I do know him in real life..he lives a couple of floors below me..uni as in "University" and hostel is a dorm or dormitory..~ Sid Mi Casa 11:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth No, I am sevesnteen and a half actually..skipped a year..and nah i don't mind the questions..im prone to numerous bursts of inquisitiveness myself..Peace! ~ Sid Mi Casa 11:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth Wel look at it this way..in all probability you will live longer than others here:) btw I ended up on one of your character pages while exploring Jet's characters. The dark release guy..really nice character bro.. Peace! ~ Sid Mi Casa 12:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth Jet has a dark release character and there was a dark release clan mentioned so i searched and ended up on the clan page where your character was listed as the leader. I tend to have a persistent streak where I don't sit still till I don't find something that intrigues me. Sid Mi Casa 12:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth Sure. I myself am working on my first character, Haru. Sid Mi Casa 12:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth They're all really nice man. I liked the alchemy guy. I love FMA so really liked his kekkei genkai. The blue byakugan was really original. Have to say you have very original abilities for your characters which adds a great deal to them. Still have to completely read through Bo Siwang but did read his kg and liked the wave manipulation part. If you ever need help with any technical details of wave nature for use in techniques feel free to ask me or Jet as we are both physics majors:). I'll have my character done in a few hours maybe but am asking Jet to come up with the Japanese translations as that is more his forte. Maybe then you could review him? Peace! Sid Mi Casa 13:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth Thanks for the link man! see you later..btw Jet says hello..he wont be on much either as he has a match today. Sid Mi Casa 13:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth Sure man. I'd love to rp when I get them finished up. And no, I don't mind you calling me that :). btw what do you think of the second character i started? i was allowed to make him for the seven swordsmen so tried to make him slightly different from what you'd expect out of a kiri swordsman. Peace. Sid Mi Casa 00:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth I just noticed I mistyped in my previous message. I meant to say I don't mind you calling me that and instead forgot to type the 'mind' :p ( I fixed it now). I have no problem with the name:) . I hadn't really thought about the kg that way. But come to think of it I wouldn't mind if anyone else wanted to make a character with the Inertia Release. Peace! Sid Mi Casa 20:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth I just have one doubt with the character. The Suzuki clan is from Kiri. So if he hails from Kumo how is he related to the clan? Or are you going to explain that in the history section? Other then that he looks good. Like his moniker and him being a hunter-nin :). Also, nice pic. Peace! Sid Mi Casa 22:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I wanted some perspective on something. Jet just offered me one of his Uchiha characters as I had asked him about it a while back and it seems that Uchiha aren't really all that popular here. So I wanted to ask you what people here think about making an uchiha in general? Will it be scorned upon or is it allright? I am intrigued by the prospect of creating an uchiha but dont want to go through making it if people are biased against it. and are you on the bleach fanfic wiki? Sid Mi Casa 13:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :You misunderstood me. I don't want to create a new uchiha. Jet has two and he wanted me to work on one while he rebuilds his other one. Anyway no worries. I asked about bleach as i started a character there and the crowd there consists of different people. Peace! Sid Mi Casa 14:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I actually started following bleach before naruto. So quite well informed. Though i think i might concentrate here first and get a few techs up for my current characters and maybe make one more character. Sid Mi Casa 14:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Check out his appearance section. How does it look? You might have to make a few changes to match his personality or if they don't seem right to you. Haven't mentioned the flame thingy on his waist, thought that maybe you could explain that in his background as some family token or something. Either way i thought it be best to leave that part to you :). Peace! Sid Mi Casa 16:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry hey man I am sorry I didn't mean to bother you I didn't know you got off so I thought something had happened I promise I will try to bother you less so we can have a good tournament I don't mean too I just tend to be alittle impatiant so sorry man it won't happen again. Derekmatthews33 13:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 RP Aloha ! And sure. Emperor of Water 04:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Akame no Nishiki. And you ? Furthermore, I wanted to ask you permission to make an Akumu clansman. Emperor of Water 05:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and we'll have to RP tomorrow, I'm busy today. Supervision, what does that entail ? Sorry, I'm new at this. Emperor of Water 14:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I got that, but what parts of the character ? Just the history and appearance etcetera, or any techniques also ? Emperor of Water 14:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) answer of age my age is 22 if this questine ends in a comment about my spelling or in any way insults me i will be telling the adment just a warning.Shirokei1 20:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry if i'm a little angry but i have been very tired of all the odd comments. ok then i will tell you the reason i have horrible grammer and spelling i have a disorder that i can not for complete words and that ends in horrible grammar also i have been using word check to fix most of my words but it dont always help so i can not fix or change any of my spelling or grammar and i don't plan on leaving this site any time soon.i'm sorry for being a little mad i just got out of a 20 day ban on this site.Shirokei1 21:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC)